


Lydia Enters the Business

by luc_of_the_lum



Series: Women of Breaking Bad [4]
Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Basically Gus and Lydia have just gotten into business together, F/F, Lydia gay, Pre-Canon, madrigal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luc_of_the_lum/pseuds/luc_of_the_lum
Summary: Lydia gets into business with Gus Fring.
Relationships: Lydia Rodarte-Quayle/Original Female Character
Series: Women of Breaking Bad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755115
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Lydia Enters the Business

Lydia bounces her leg underneath her desk as she intently watches her cellphone. Occasionally, she breaks her stupor to glance around her office. Just when Lydia is about to snap, her phone begins to rattle and buzz.

Hurriedly, Lydia grabs for her phone. Her first instinct is to open the phone right away, but she allows the phone to ring a couple more times. 

“I have access to the… drums of cooking oil you were wondering about, Mr. Fring,” starts Lydia, shakily. 

Lydia wonders if anyone in the office is watching her make this phone call. 

“And your source? Are they reliable?” asks Gus. His voice is a lot frostier than it was at the party.

“Yes, very.” Lydia responds quickly. “They’ll never say anything about your operation.”

“Are you sure of this?”

A tremor works its way into her hands. “Trust me, my source is unimpeachable. They’ve been proved. They’re loyal to me.”

“Get me a barrel by Monday. We’ll speak again after that.” The line cuts off.

Lydia snaps her cellphone closed and sets it down on her desk. She has the inclination to scream into her pillow, which she keeps specifically for that purpose, but she can’t bring any attention to herself. Especially not after a cell phone call like that. She doesn’t know how anyone could figure out what was discussed during her phone call, but she doesn’t intend to find out.

She waits for a moment to gather her bearing before opening her other cell phone and dialing a number. 

“Lydia?” asks the voice on the other side of the line, sleepily. 

“He accepted our request. He wants a barrel by Monday.”

There’s silence for a moment and Lydia feels her heart start to race. “I can do that.”

“That’s good. You’ll have to be very punctual. This man expects us to be very professional. H… he’s very exacting and…and he expects the-” 

“Shh, Lydia, shh.” Klara’s German accent is heavy with exhaustion. “I’ll be there. I promise. I can’t wait to see Kiira again.”

Lydia lets out a sigh and leans against her desk. There’s a spark of guilt in her chest - it was irresponsible of her to let Klara meet Kiira. It was even more irresponsible of Klara to endear herself to Kiira before heading back to Germany for the next six months. “She’s asked about you, Klar.”

“All of my girlfriends’ kids ask about me." Klara laughs softly. "I’ll be there babe, I swear.” 

“Wait, wait. _All_ of your girlfriends?” Unbidden jealousy rises at the back of Lydia’s throat. 

“But you’re the only one I’d fly from Munich to Houston for.” Klara sounds more awake now. Lydia can almost hear her infuriating, clever smirk through the phone. 

“Is it safe for you to come?” asks Lydia. “Will the higher-ups in Germany think it’s suspicious?”

“Relax, Lydia. You sound tense.” Klara pauses. “But no, I travel for work all the time.” 

“Thank you, Klara.”

“I should be thanking you. You’re about to make me - as the Americans call say - a shitload of money.” Lydia can hear rustling from Klara’s side. “And besides, I’m always in the mood to make you less tense. See you in a day.” 

“Goodbye.” Lydia shuts her phone and takes a seat. And beneath the turbulent waters of her anxiety, there’s excitement.


End file.
